Into the Furnace
by henrayuh
Summary: A fan-story set directly after Unalaq's defeat at the hands of Avatar Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Furnace

(A "The Legend of Korra" Fanfiction)

Chapter 1

The world has changed. After her victory over Unalaq, Avatar Korra made the decision to let spirits and humans coexist on the same plane. The greatest danger the world had ever faced was gone so no cared about the fact humanity would have to live with spirits roaming around the world now. They wanted to celebrate. Parades and grand balls were in order. Though one thing did sadden the celebrators, the Avatar was not present. Many wondered where she was, some even demanded her presence but the only thing on Korra's mind was rest. She secluded herself surrounded by her close friends and family in South Pole. They had their own celebration, one that was heartwarming. "This is bliss", Korra thought to herself as she glanced around the room at her friends and family. They were busy having their own conversations. Kya was telling Ikki and Meelo embarrassing stories about their father, who was too busy asking talking to Pema, who was holding the latest child, Rohan. Bumi was fascinating Bolin with his war stories that seemed far-fetched for Korra's taste. Her father and mother were conversing over the great food. Asami was on the phone for "Business" and Mako and Lin were in Republic City to watch over their parties and parades. "This is indeed bliss." Korra quietly told herself. She felt a pinch on her shoulder. She glanced to see Jinora staring up at her. "Are you okay?" she asked Korra, who scooped up Jinora into a hug and stated "I am actually thanks for asking." Jinora returned the hug and went her merry way. Korra reflected on the events from just a few days ago. The harmonic convergence and the temporary separation between her and Raava still were at the forefront of her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the horrifying images. When she opened them in front of her stood Bolin. "Come on Korra lighten up!" he said as he stuffed Korra's face with food. Korra couldn't help but smile. Yes this was indeed bliss, she thought to herself again. Outside the house, on top of a hilltop stood three figures. Two wore dark green cloaks and on wore a dark red cloak. "Avatar Korra. finally." The one in red said with a glee. "Shall we begin?"

(I do not own any of the characters nor the name Legend of Korra.)


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Furnace

(A "The Legend of Korra" Fanfiction)

Chapter 2

A huge mountain stood before the man. He had travelled long and far. He was tired and his supplies were low. He gazed at this mountain in disbelief. "What is this!" the man shouted. "I have already climbed three mountains and yet you demand more of me." The man collapsed in defeat and sobbed. His tears flowing into the dirt. He stayed like this for a while until he heard footsteps behind. The man turned around to look at the person walking towards him. In front of him stood a tanned young male with long spiky black hair. He was shirtless except for a sash that ran across his body. He had on some shorts that had seen better days. He carried nothing with him. The man quickly wiped his tears away and said, "Excuse me but how did you get up here?"

The younger man looked at the other man with intense dark brown eyes and calmly retorted, "I live here." The large crybaby immediately stood up and bowed towards the teen. "Forgive me Guru Hoshiko." Zen stood eyeing the man searching. "What is it you seek?" he said. The man retorted, "I am Lee Tsang. I have travelled a long distance from Republic City in search of you." Hoshiko relaxed at the man's words. "I won't recognize your name since I caught you crying on my mountain." Lee smiled meekly at this. "I was afraid of what your brother would do to me if I returned without finding you." Hoshiko laughed at the man's words. "You fear my brother? Ha. You haven't meet his twin." Lee widened his eyes at this. "So what does my brother want from me?" Hoshiko asked. "He wants you to stay away from Republic City." Hoshiko turned form the man. "So that's what this is about eh?" he started. "Well tell my brother that Republic City is a place I cannot stay away from. I will meet the Avatar and I will test her on her knowledge and skill." Hoshiko said. "My master, Guru Pathik, taught Avatar Aang about the wonders of chakras. I want to see if Korra has had a good spiritual teacher." Lee was not pleased with his words and moved for his swords. "When my master says stay away, you will stay away from Republic City!" He shouted lunging at the guru with his swords drawn. Lee swung at the guru who dodged his swipes with grace and speed. Lee backed away from the guru. "Really? You're gonna fight a guru?" Hoshiko said as he jumped back from the swordsman. "You will obey my master's wishes." Lee yelled. He ran at the guru a second time who stood there with a huge smile across his face. "Since when does the eldest brother takes orders from the youngest?" the guru retorted. He then dodged the next barrage of swipes from the swordsman who was beginning to tire out. The guru saw this and kicked the man square in his chest with no effort. Lee laid on the ground gasping for breath. Why am I so tired? he thought. "We're on a mountain you idiot. There's less air up here." The guru said. Lee sat up shouted "Your brother won't stand for this." Suddenly, fire flew past the tired swordsman's head. "And I asked you when did the eldest start taking orders from the youngest?" the guru shouted. Lee sat there staring at the guru's steaming hands. "You can firebend?" he asked. The Guru answered with a fireball towards the swordsman feet. Lee jumped back in fear. The guru stood there waiting to see if the swordsman would react. He didn't. "Now listen and listen well, tell my brother that I will do whatever I want." The guru began. "I will arrive in Republic City in two days, so if he wishes to stop me that's his time limit." Lee gathered his swords and raced towards the entrance of the mountain top. He stopped at the entrance and turned around. He stared in disbelief at the now empty mountaintop. There was no trace of Guru Hoshiko except for his sash that was now blowing through the icy cold breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Furnace

(A "The Legend of Korra" Fanfiction)

Chapter 3

Korra sat alone in her room at the air temple in Republic City. She gazed out the window at a flock of spirit birds flew by. A question lingered in her head. Did I make the right choice? She laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She thought about everything that happened. She thought about the fight with Unalaq. She thought about her lost connection with her past lives. She thought of her break-up with Mako. There it was. Mako. The man she had fallen in love with. She thought about both of their break-ups. They left each other on good terms but she was still not sure on if it was right. Her mind wandered for a while until a knock on her door brought her back to her senses. "Korra!" a voice shouted. "Can you please meet me outside?" Korra jumped off her bed and opened the door. No one stood there. She walked to the entrance of the temple and was greeted by Tenzin and a man she did not recognize. The man wore a dark brown business suit. He was tanned and had bright green eyes. His hair was cut short and he stood with an authorative air around him. He smiled as the Avatar stood by the Air Monk. "Korra, this is Earth Kingdom Councilman Xin Wu." The councilman bowed. "It is an honor to meet the Avatar who saved Republic city. Twice no less." Korra bowed back at him. "Just doing my job." She replied. Something about this man seemed off. She glanced into his eyes that were looking at her up and down as if he was sizing her up. "Ah yes. Jobs. We all have jobs don't we?" he spoke. "Destinies." He said after a pause. Korra looked at Tenzin who seemed to be on edge. Sweat rolled down his cheek. The man turned around. "Beautiful Island you have here." Korra leaned towards Tenzin and whispered, "Are you okay." Tenzin did not answer her and continued to stare at their guest as if he was mesmerized. "Your father, Avatar Aang, built this did he not?" the councilman spoke with his back turned towards them. "Yes." Tenzin replied meekly. "Fascinating." Said the councilman. He turned around and walked towards Korra. He had a devilish smile on his face. "Avatar Korra." He began. "Do you believe in free will?" Korra was puzzled at his words. "Free will. The ability to choose your own destiny." Korra watched as the councilman walked till he was right in front of her and extended his hand. In his hand was a paper. An invitation to a party in honor of the great Avatar Korra who saved Republic City. "I would like for you to attend the party. It'll be loads of fun. You should bring your friends too." The councilman soon turned around and started to leave. "Wait!" Korra shouted. "Why did you ask me about free will?" The councilman kept walking but told Korra. "No reason." Was all he said as he walked down the pier and into his boat. Korra watched as the boat sailed away to another part of Republic City. "Korra. Be wary of that man." Tenzin said. Korra turned to look in his direction and was shocked. "What is it?" Tenzin asked. He turned around to see what she was staring at. Behind him was a tanned man with spiky long black hair dressed only in a pair of raggedy shorts. "Hello Avatar Korra. Hello Master Tenzin. I knew I'd find you here." The man had a sinister grin on his face. "Relax. I don't bite." The man sat Indian styled on the ground a few feet away from them. His piercing golden orange eyes made him look menacing. "Guru Hoshiko. I did not know you were coming." Tenzin fumbled with his words. Hoshiko stood up still staring at the Avatar. "You're quite attractive Avatar. Prettier than I'd thought you'd be." Korra was taken aback by his words. Tenzin stood in between Korra and the Guru. "May I ask, why are you here?" The guru, still staring at Korra, replied, "I'm just passing through." The guru suddenly leapt into the air and slammed down on top of Korra. "Avatar. Shall he begin?"


End file.
